The Beginning and the End of Life
by JusKIdding
Summary: She has lived long enough...but she wanted to see him one more time...


**A/N: Thanks to Bombing for allowing me to write a sequel to 'The Worth of the Zenith'. Piyoterous, the person who requested me with AB/Kaiser but I just can't get the idea. I hope you enjoy this...because I think I wrote it pretty badly. **

**Pairings are FenelleXMagnus and AB/Kaiser.**

* * *

It was raining heavily in Pantheon. The shield wasn't not strong enough to protect it's people from the weather. The famine was getting into them. Slowly like poison. The morale is down. From unknown reasons, the Kaiser isn't back from his battle as his people waited. Waited. And waited.

Even the famous Angelic Buster wasn't back yet. They waited. And waited. And waited.

The tiny protective shield, too, was getting weaker and weaker by day. And Fenelle was at the death's door. She held on to life for as long as she could. She grieved for the Kaiser's loses for he had lost his best friend to the war who was slayed by Magnus. The one who was filled with jealously, left Pantheon, but turned from the dark side for the good of Pantheon. Like all dreams, it must come to an end.

Memories of the three Kaisers came back to her. She watched them grow and ultimately the two Kaiser before Kyle, ultimately lost their lives to war.

Tears flowed down her cheek. Haven't she sacrifice enough? Haven't she - as a the High Priestess - did her best to guide Kaiser? Why is a priestess as high ranking as her - must suffer so much, watching over her lover's legacy struggle - dead - another - dead - and now - fighting for their lives. For the sake of Grandis.

Since when the trio of friends - their relationship, became hatred and envy. Why must it happen? Darmoor, the prince, was her lover's best friend and supporter. What had gone wrong? He spoke greatly of the prince many times in his letters. She knew Darmoor is a great man with a great heart. She hoped that peace could be achieved and Darmoor's and Kiril's dream will come to life.

Sadly, that did not happen. War broke out. She anxiously waited for her lover's letter, who had been writing to her during his stay at Heliseum. She received the news of his death months later.

Fenelle shed more tears on her deathbed, her heart, was pumping blood - for now - but she knew she would gradually ceased to exist.

...

She could remember the young Magnus. Arrogant but kind when he was young. He kept going to the temple, where she told stories of the great heroes of old. That time, people were debating who should become the High Priestess when her mother fell sick. She did not take part in it but caring for the orphans and giving them food.

She first notice Magnus, his golden eyes and black, purple wings stood out among the orphans. He was always lonely and stood out in activities.

Then, one day, she noticed the kind Magnus made new friends. Looking at those children, it reminded her of Kaiser, the love of her life. She smiled, knowing Magnus will no longer be lonely. She watched them play everyday, she treated them as if they were her children. She wished they will live in a happy life and their friendship will last forever.

But her wish never came true for shortly after four months, a new Kaiser was revealed. Traian, the orphan which Magnus made friend with four months ago. The love for his friends turned to hatred and he betrayed Pantheon when they were in mid-twenties by killing his own men. Fenelle was in her forties and is the High Priestess after her mother passed away in her sleep. She grieved for her mother's death and Magnus's new betrayal. He was exiled and was called the Exiled Nova.

At the same time, she watched Traian, grew as a warrior, his usual kindness in his eyes were harden with cold emotion.

After three years, he died in his battle with Magnus, trying to keep Heliseum out of Magnus's and Darmoor's, the Transcendence of Life, reach. But he failed and there was a meeting on who is the next Kaiser and the relics. They agreed that the next incarnation of Kaiser must be kept a secret so the children will not be targeted.

...

It was on the seventh month after Angelic Buster and Kaiser went missing when war was finally over with the help of Maple Alliance Union from the Maple World. Angelic Buster and Kaiser, greeted by the citizens who stood at the side, walking towards their hometown with Magnus in chains. Humiliated, he screamed curses at Kaiser and swore that both Angelic Buster and Kaiser would pay for this. Magnus was finally defeated at long last. He was punished but when he heard Fenelle was dying. He broke down in public. The citizens could hardly believe it.

He begged to go to her side. He even bowed down to Kaiser, looking grim but his expression soften after he heard Magnus's voice, raw with emotion for the High Priestess, who was a mother to him when he was younger. Kaiser relented and took him to Fenelle's side.

...

Magnus clung her wrinkly, feeble, pale hand. Looking pitiful.

She patted his head, paled and sickly. Coughing, she spoke to Magnus. She could barely manage a whisper that Magnus had to lean closer. She was gasping for breath, as her life was fading. Before she died, she forgive Magnus for everything he had done.

She asked Magnus not to live in the past and move forward. She blessed Magnus for she wished Magnus will have a happy and peaceful life. The wish she wanted to him and his friends years ago. She gave him the last smile he ever had. The memories of her past, came flashing into her very eyes. The first Kaiser, second, third but she concentrated on the happy times of Magnus. Then, the final image of Magnus, at his pitiful state, his golden eyes, look more brownish than golden.

'Thank you...' Fenelle gasped, closing her eyes.

It was her final blessing and words to Magnus as she took the final breath, her hand, went limp.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading~ Hopefully you enjoy it. I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes here and there.  
**


End file.
